Some people have difficulty seeing out of a vehicle, because their view is obstructed by their positioning within the vehicle or because of vision. Some people wish to update friends or loved ones about their progress on a trip, e.g., when they are traveling in a vehicle to meet someone. Conventional facilities for sharing current location include providing coordinates on a map. But, map data may not tell the whole story.